Dating
by MFP
Summary: A fluff about Takeda dating Jacqui. Featuring Cassie and Jin. Guests are Jax, Kenshi and others. (Updates intermittent: depending on my mood, availability, or if I can think of new ideas)
1. Chapter 1

Jax Briggs is having a heart-to-heart talk with his daughter, Jacqui.

"Jacqui, sweet pea. Your feelings towards Kenshi's boy is infatuation, not love."

"I like him-"

"You've met each other on a mission of retrieving the amulet and known him for a week. That ain't love."

"I think he's sweet-"

"I really don't understand this generation's perception between infatuation and love."

"Dad-"

"You don't fall in love in a week. That only happens in fairy tales, not real life-"

"DAD!" Jacqui shouts, making Jax stop talking. "Dad, I know me and Takeda known each other for a short period of time. That's why we're going out on a date. You know, get to know each other."

"Do you have a chaperon?"

"Chaperon? What's that?"

"A person who acts as a watcher so that unnecessary things won't happen."

"What!? That's insane! How are we suppose to get to know each other when there's someone checking on our every word and action!? That's so awkward and creepy!"

**...**

Meanwhile, Kenshi is talking with Takeda.

"Son. Be careful. BE VERY CAREFUL."

"I sense an underlying message. Why don't you be blunt with it."

"... Heed my advise: bring protection. I don't want you to have the same mistake as I did with you."

"... What?"

**...**

Cassie's not taking the news that Jacqui and Takeda are dating. She doesn't mind another boy to date, but this is different. Takeda's okay but she still doesn't like the idea. It's like Cassie wanted to protect her best friend.

"This is so, so wrong!" Cassie said to no one.

"What's wrong?" asks Kung Jin when he arrived.

"Er, nothing." Cassie said, disliking that Kung Jin caught her unawares. Then she have a great idea.

"Uh, Cassie? Can you stop staring like that? It's unnerving." said Jin, getting uneasy by Cassie's mischievous and creepy smile.

"You're coming with me, Jin, whether you like it or not!" said Cassie as she grabbed a shocked Jin's hand and starts dragging him with her. With her free hand, she pulls out her phone and did a call. "Hello, uncle Jax? I want to tell you something concerning Jacqui's interests..."

**...**

The night of the date arrived. Takeda arrived on the Brigg's farm. The first thing he sees is a red-cherry Mustang driven by Cassie. With her is Kung Jin. Both are dressed up in civilian clothes like him.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Takeda.

"Didn't Jacqui tell you? We're going on a double date." Cassie replies. She turns her smiling face to Kung Jin. "Isn't that right, Jin?"

"Yeah." Jin said as he puts on his plastic smile for Cassie's benefit. How he hated to have a gun pointed at his balls.

Jax and Jacqui come out the house and go to the Mustang. While Jacqui's having a good chat with Cassie, Jax goes to Takeda.

Jax puts a robotic arm around Takeda's shoulder and whispered, "Break my Jacqui's heart and I'll break your face." he smiles at a poker-faced Takeda before stepping away. "You kids behave, okay? Especially you, Jacqui. Have fun!"

* * *

**I keep hearing from old folks how different the new generation is which inspires me to write this story.**

**Coming soon: a remastered story of 'Cryomancer'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Takeda and Jacqui are not having a great time with their date. When they thought they're alone, Cassie and Jin shows up to ruin the moment with the suggestion of going to another cool place.

Then, the two love birds have a great opportunity to have some quality time when Cassie ran out of places to go. In a desperate attempt and continue to keep an eye on them, Cassie suggests they have a stroll in the park.

"Walk faster." Jacqui whispered to Takeda.

"I am, I am." replies Takeda. "Blend in with the crowd. Then we run."

"Got it."

"Look at them. All lovey-dovey." said Cassie to Jin as she watches Takeda's and Jacqui's departing backs with arms linked together. "And they're trying to get away from us. Pick up the pace, Jin. We musn't lose them out of our sights!"

Jin stops in his tracks, forcing Cassie to stop, too. "What's wrong in Takeda dating Jacqui? I understand that her dad's over-protective. But you? You're not her mom or baby-sitter. And Takeda's a good guy. He's not going to hurt your best friend."

"She's still my best friend. C'mon! We're losing them!" Cassie forcefully pulls Jin's arm but Jin remains unbudging. "What the hell, Jin!?"

"I think you don't want Takeda to date Jacqui because he's Asian." Jin accused.

"Are you saying I'm being racist!?"

"Yeah. I won't participate in your stupid attempts to abort their date, Cage." said Jin.

"You have no choice but to follow my lead, Jin."

"We're not on a mission so your leadership's not applicable right now."

"This is a mission. But since you're being an ass - "

"You're the ass!"

"I give you two choices." Cassie whispers in Jin's ear. "My gun pointed at your cock... Or my fist breaking your balls." after whispering, Cassie smiles widely at a sweating and furious Jin.

"I hate you Cassie Cage." said Jin as he's forced to run with Cassie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, faves and reviews even when my jokes are corny and common. It warms my heart, truly.**

**en-lumine: I'll try to follow your suggestion.**

**Stepnoski98: not one of the bestfanfic writers but I thank you for the praise.**

**TekkenTitan, MASTER-OF-SURPRISE: About what you thought is a racist joke, it's a**** false accusation, that's all. If you thought it's a racist joke, I'm really sorry. I'll try to be careful next time.**

**Cato: my first thought as well. I laughed so hard when I imagined Jin so in love with Kung Lao.**

**Why is the story's status Complete rather In-progress? Because I don't want to keep your hopes up that the story will continue. The new chapter will depend on my mood or if ever I have a brilliant story to write (it sucks that a story's not continued, right?). Hope you understand.**

* * *

Cassie's fuming. She turns to face her companion. "Thanks to you, we lost them!" she seethes.

Kung Jin bares his teeth in anger. "You're blaming me? It's your fault for dragging me into this without my knowledge! I never wanted to be part of this stupid 'chaperon' thing!"

"Well, you should've told me before agreeing."

"I did! But you forced me by threatening my manhood! Don't deny it!"

Cassie blushes and angrily pouts, knowing he's right. Still, she won't admit her mistake. "You should've fought harder when I pulled out my dirty tactic."

"I wanted to but I'm a gentleman and a monk, so I never did! You have no idea how much I want to hit your head with my bow!"

"Then you're weak if you can't talk yourself out of a situation."

Jn's vein at his temple throbs angrily. "That's it Cassandra Cage! I have enough your snide words! Just so you know, if it wasn't for my negotiations with Kotal Kahn, we would've been executed! And you're calling me weak!? Fuck you!"

Cassie steps away and goes in a battle stance. "Wow, I never knew monks can say those powerful words! Did they teach Kamasutra, too!?" Cassie taunts.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Ohhh! It's on!"

**...**

After a very long walkathon to escape their chaperons, Jacqui and Takeda finally find themselves in a gazebo, alone at last.

Takeda grins at Jacqui. "Looks like we lost them."

Jacqui grins, too. "Yeah. We get to have some time together."

They smiled at each other and their faces are getting closer. Closer... Closer... Cloooooooossseeeerrr...

"Guys! Cage's kid is fighting a guy!" someone shouts.

Jacqui and Takeda stop, both turned their heads and see some people running in the same direction.

"Oh my god, what did Cassie get herself into?" asks Jacqui.

"I don't know. But I'm more worried on the guy she's fighting." answers Takeda. "And I hope it's not Jin."

"They were looking daggers at each other when they thought we didn't notice." said Jacqui as she and Takeda start running.

"It's obvious that Cassie forced him to come with her and interrupt our date."

"Yeah."

They followed people who were rushing to see fight until they arrived on the scene where a small crowd gathered. Jacqui and Takeda pushed past people until their jaws drop when they saw the two contenders.

Both Cassie and Jin are on the ground, Cassie has her thighs squeezing Jin's face while Jin's crossed feet are locked at Cassie's neck, and trying to choke each other.

"Oh god, they're doing a sleeper." said Jacqui.

"Looks like neither of them would tap out. We better break them apart or they'll die due to suffocation." suggests Takeda.

**...**

"You guys done trying to kill each other?" asks Jacqui. After breaking the fight, the four of them immediately left to go back to the Brigg's farm. Jacqui drives the Mustang, Cassie sits in the front, the two boys stay at the back.

"Maybe." said a pouting Cassie as she rests her arm on the side door, her bruised cheek and eye resting against the ice bag she holds.

"We will if she won't provoke me." said Jin, arms crossed in front his chest and sporting a busted lip and a fixed nose.

Takeda looks at his two bruised friends. "So, mind telling us why you guys fought?" he asks as he contains his laughter.

"NO." both Cassie and Jin answer. Doing so earn each other a glare before looking away.

Takeda shrugs his shoulders. " 'Kay, fine. If you won't tell us, we'll find out soon enough."

Jacqui smiles. "Yeah. When we reach home, let's check YouVid. I'm sure the people who witnessed your catfight uploaded their videos already."

Jacqui and Takeda grin evilly as they see Cassie's and Jin's horrified expressions.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacqui, Takeda and Jax are snickering at Cassie and Jin as they look at the videos posted online.

_Johnny Cage's Daughter Having Tough Fight Against Boyfriend_

_Cassie Cage beating up boyfriend_

_Boyfriend got caged_

_Cage's Girl Power Unleashed_

_cage gurl and bf quarrel_

_Boyfriend beaten up by Cassie Cage_

_Cassie owned boyfriend_

_Cage shows off awesome moves against bf_

_Poor Boyfriend Defeated By Johnny Cage's Kid_

_Cassandra Cage vs Boyfriend_

_Girl Power! Cassie Cage Defeats Boyfriend_

"I find those titles offensive." dead-panned Jin.

"Me either." said Cassie.

Jacqui points at the comments section. "Wow. The comments section are all about how awesome Cassie is, SF combat, girl power..." she slyly grins at Cassie and Jin. "And everyone wondered about Cassie's mysterious boyfriend."

The Briggs and Takeda laugh when Cassie and Jin scowl with disgust at each other.

Jax guffaws. "At least whatever you kids quarreled wasn't captured on video. Every video only shows the kicking and punching. I gotta say that was one hell of a lovers' spat." he, Jacqui and Takeda laughed out loud.

Cassie frowns at them before smirking. "At least I dominate Jin in the fight."

"No, you didn't!" said Jin. "Your popularity and the heavy influence of female supremacy made you look like the winner, when in fact it's a tie!"

"Nope. I won. Get a hike, loser!"

Jin grits his teeth. "Why, you..."

"Oh, wait. Got a call from the General." Cassie answers her phone. "... Sergeant Cage here... Yes... Yes, ma'am. Cage out."

When Cassie faces everyone, her expression is solemn. "The General wants us to report to her in the morning."

**...**

Happy news for Jacqui and Takeda: Because of yesterday's fiasco at the park courtesy of Cassie Cage and Kung Jin, their team is suspended in going out for missions as ordered by General Blade.

Takeda's grinning from ear to ear as he and Jacqui are left alone in a corner of the cafeteria. "Suspended. You know what this means?"

"We get to seriously date." answers Jacqui.

"Yeah. But... I don't want to be an ass here... I think it's better if we don't tell your dad that we're going out for a date again. You know what happened, right?"

Jacqui grimaces as she remembers last night's date. "Yeah. You got a point."

"So... Tonight?"

Jacqui smiles. "Yeah."

"Great."

Then comes along Cassie Cage, towing a poker-faced Kung Jin behind, to ruin their day.

Cassie's grinning from ear to ear as she drops a file on the table. "We got ourselves a mission despite our suspension." she said in a happy, sing-song voice.

Takeda and Jacqui are dreading the answer when they ask, "What!? How!? Why!?"

"The General's not pleased with our performance when around civilians so she wanted us to improve on how to blend in. And so we're given to do guard duty on an event called The International. Since dad's away, someone else is going to take his place."

Jacqui has a bad feeling about this but she needs to hear it if her premonition's true. "And who's going to be our senior?"

"Uncle Jax of course!"

So much for the date that Jacqui and Takeda are looking forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

Takeda's just lazing around when the door of his room slammed open and revealed Jax Briggs acting like a raging bull.

"WHERE ARE YOU PUNK!?" Jax roars in anger. When he spots Takeda, he rushes towards him.

For someone his age, Jax's still quick on his feet as he caught Takeda easily.

"GOT YOU NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" spats Jax as he holds Takeda by the collar and dangles him above the air with one hand. His free fist's ready to punch.

"W-What did I do!?" Takeda gasps.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!? HERE. LET ME HELP YOU REMEMBER!" and Jax starts shaking Takeda violently.

"YOU REMEMBER NOW, PUNK!?" roars Jax after he stops shaking Takeda.

"I-I-I don't know what I did wrong to you!" squeaks Takeda.

Jax brings Takeda's face close to him. "YOU GOT MY JACQUI PREGNANT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Takeda's jaw drops in shock. "I-It can't be! I - We never slept together! I haven't even kissed her yet!"

"MY JACQUI TOLD ME YOU'RE THE FATHER, PUNK!"

"That's not true!" but Jax's not listening. Takeda's calling for help now. "Dad! Grandmaster! Help me!"

Sadly, Kenshi and Scorpion are having a tea party.

"My responsibility as your mentor is over." said Scorpion.

"You're an adult now, son. You must learn to face your problems by yourself." said Kenshi.

Both of them take a sip from their steaming mugs and sigh with satisfaction.

"YOU'RE DEAD, BOY!" said Jax. He tightens his fist and is about to punch Takeda's balls.

**...**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Takeda sits up from his bed, panting and sweating buckets of water.

"Oh, man! It was just a nightmare!" said Takeda after checking his body if it's still intact.

A knock sounded on his door before it opens to reveal Kenshi. "Is something wrong, son?"

"Nothing. It's fine. You can go back to sleep."

Kenshi didn't believe Takeda. _'You had a terrible nightmare about Jackson Briggs.' _Kenshi telepathically said.

'_Dammit. I thought telepathy only works when we communicate, read minds, or use to control objects!'_ Takeda said, using telepathy, too.

'_We can read dreams, too.'_ Kenshi then shifts to use his mouth. "Take a deep breathe and relax before going back to sleep."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Night, dad."

Kenshi nods his head and is about to close the door but stops. "One more thing: let your nightmare be a reminder of the importance of using protection. Goodnight, son." and Kenshi closes the door.

Takeda frowns at the closed door. "Wow. Thanks a lot about that, dad." he sarcastically said.

* * *

**This time, I'm really taking a break from writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

The International is months away and their team is suspended for taking new missions except on how to blend in with the common crowd, Takeda and Jacqui are taking the chance to spend quality time. They talked, eat, and having fun in playing games. Right now, they're having a stroll while holding hands. Everything is good: no interruptions, no distractions.

Jacqui sweetly smiles at Takeda. "How about we head out to Lovers' Lane tonight?"

Takeda grins, knowing she wants to get romantic (romantic is more on kissing and nothing else. Hah! *insert evil grin*), and is about to reply when Kenshi suddenly contacts him through telepathy.

_'Takeda!'_

"Wait, Jacqui. My dad's nearby." Takeda apologizes to Jacqui.

Takeda's answering Kenshi through telepathy. _'What the hell, dad! Why won't you leave my love life alone? I don't - '_

_'Take caution!' _Kenshi interrupts with urgency. _'Briggs is wa - _' whatever he's about to say is cut off immediately.

"Well? Is something wrong?" Jacqui asks when she sees Takeda's dead-panned expression.

Takeda starts walking, prompting Jacqui to follow. Making some distance, Takeda whispers for Jacqui's ears only.

"I don't know what happened to dad but he gave us a warning." Takeda said. "We better cancel going to Lovers' Lane and avoid anything else that might... make things complicated."

Jacqui sighs with disappointment when she understands the situation. "Okay... Can't believe we're being spied on."

**...**

Behind the bushes and hidden from prying eyes, Jin and Cassie are worriedly looking at Kenshi, who's lying flat on his back and unconscious. Standing behind the youngsters is Jax Briggs.

"Shit. I just went full retard." said Cassie after she realized that waving her hand in front of Kenshi's face is useless because 1) Kenshi's wearing a blindfold and 2) he's blind.

"Slipped my mind that he's telepathic." said Jax as he cracks his metallic knuckles. "I knew he's warning his boy about us when he stayed silent. I shouldn't have invited him to come if he's going to betray us."

"I shouldn't be here, too." said Jin after he fixed Kenshi's nose. "Why do I always get involve in these nonsense activities?" he complains.

Jax and Cassie act they never heard Jin's complaint. Cassie looks at Jax and shares her concerns. "What are we gonna do, uncle Jax? Jacqui and Takeda knew we're following them."

"We continue watching them." answers Jax. "When they're aware of us, they won't do unnecessary actions. And that's good."

"If you say so."

Jax turns to Jin. "Secure Kenshi in the van. Make sure he can't escape." to instill absolute obedience, he adds "Do what I say or you'll end up like him."

"Don't worry, commander. I have no intention of disobeying." Jin sarcastically replies while he struggles to carry Kenshi.

* * *

**I can't surpass chapter 5's humor. Damn. So here's an MK wtf:**

**Why does Sub-zero, the father of ice dragons, have no kids? 1) Ed Boon neglected to give him, 2) he got Caged by Johnny, 3) still thinking about his bf (best friend), Smoke**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm tired of walking aimlessly, Takeda." complains Jacqui after three hours of wandering through the mall and pretending to do window-shopping. "When are we going to have real fun? If you know what I mean..."

Takeda sighs snd gives an apologetic smile. "I want to have real fun, too. But, you know... Your dad and best-friend are watching us. I tried to use telepathy to pinpoint their location but there are too many minds in this place. I know they're near."

Jacqui sighs. "You're right. So, got some ideas on what to do next?"

"Hmm... Want to try the arcade?"

Jacqui snorts. "Seriously? As far as I know, that's so old-school and the games are outdated."

"Hmm... Erm, library?"

Jacqui looks incredulously at Takeda. "Now that is plain weird."

Takeda laughs. "I'm joking... Hmm. How about a movie? I heard there are great block-busters this week."

Jacqui perks up. "Sure. What are the movies featured?"

"Let's check it out."

Takeda and Jacqui go to the movie theater and check what's showing. When they saw the movie titles and description, they were disappointed.

Takeda's expression is unreadable. " '_Colorless... Innocent Regina accepted a position offered by billionaire playboy, Bruce. Little did she know, there's more he wanted from her. Her life then changes drastically when Bruce exposes her to the pleasures of the flesh_... Urgh. This is what that best-selling book is about? And the girls are patronizing this?" he adds when he didn't bother to use his telepathy to know what the female movie-goers coming out the theater are talking and thinking about.

Jacqui scrunches her nose in disgust. "Wait till you hear this... '_Midnight. A story of a teenage girl named Marie who became the love interest of the mysterious guy named John. As she gets to know more about him, she discovered that he's a vampire_'... Eww. So cheesy. Oh! Listen to this, too!... '_Starvation. To keep her family from hunger, Jenny needs to participate in a game where killing is necessary_... Blah, blah, blah... Let's say it's winning food through Mortal Kombat."

"Urgh. Reading all these movie features churn my stomach."

"Totally." Jacqui then spots something that gives her a good idea. "Speaking of stomach, you hungry? I say we head to an ice cream parlor. What do you think?"

Takeda smiles. "Sure. That's a great idea." so he and Jacqui hold hands and goes inside the ice cream parlor.

**...**

Not too far and on a bench, Jax and Cassie put down the newspaper they used to hide their presence from the dating couple.

"Well, uncle Jax. I gotta admit. This old-school, hiding technique is still effective." said Cassie when their cover wasn't blown.

"Old tricks can outwit modern techniques." Jax simply said.

"What's next? We're going to stay here and watch from afar while they eat ice cream?"

"Would you rather we walk in, surprise them and make everything awkward?"

"..."

"..."

Jax and Cassie mischievously smile at each other.

"Uncle Jax, I think that's a wonderful idea."

"What are we waiting for?" Jax stands up and starts to walk.

"But, what about Jin and Mr. Takahashi?" Cassie suddenly asks, prompting Jax to stop.

"Damn, forgot about those two. We'll just leave them."

"Or we can take them with us to add more awkwardness. What do you say?"

Jax strokes his chin with his fingers. "You know what? Let's take them with us." he pulls out his phone and calls Jin.

"Jin, wake Kenshi and bring yourselves here. If he ain't waking up, drag his ass -"

"- or give him a bitchslap." interjects Cassie.

"We're here at the third floor, I Scream For Ice Cream. You got that?"

Jin exasperatedly sighs. "Copy. There's a problem though."

"What's that?"

"How do I hide his sword? You know he can't be apart from his weapon since it serves as his eyes and his ancestors' souls are in it."

"Wrap it up with a cloth and wake Kenshi so he'll use his telepathy on the guards. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now hurry up. Jax out."

Cassie's rubbing her hands together and wearing an evil grin. "Uncle Jax, this will be fun."

"Hell yeah, it is."

* * *

**MK wtf: Mileena's tower ending is like from the movie Resident Evil, when the protagonist discovers her clones. Bringing them with her, they team up to try to destroy Umbrella. Sadly, the clones died. I can imagine one Mileena clone survived after all of her sisters were sent to their deaths by that commanding voice. *cough Shang Tsung***


	8. Chapter 8

One minute, Takeda and Jacqui are having a great time as they ate their ice cream. Their seat is a crescent, red couch with a circular table in the middle, and they're facing each other. They're all smiles, chuckling while conversing, giving those eye signals with the wink-wink and sparkle-sparkle.

Seconds later, Jax and Cassie ruins the moment as they arrive with their sundaes. Both are wearing wide grins as they take a seat, with Cassie sitting beside Jacqui while Jax intentionally tells Takeda to stand so he could sit in the middle of the couch. Poor Takeda complies. The sitting arrangement from left to right is Takeda, Jax, Jacqui and Cassie.

"What d'you know. Isn't this a coincidence?" said Jax after having a spoonful of ice cream. "Me and Cassie happen to finish ordering when we spotted both of you."

Jacqui sighs in annoyance. "That's a lame excuse, dad. And we already knew you guys were following us." she turns to Cassie. "How about you? Got an excuse?"

"Nothing, really. I just want to enjoy my dessert as I watch how long this awkwardness goes." replies a smirking Cassie before doing an exaggerated delightful expression after she ate a spoonful ice cream. "Ice cream is so goooooood! Let's enjoy!"

Jax and Cassie are happily eating while Takeda and Jacqui are exasperated. Minutes later, Jin arrives with Kenshi's arm around his shoulder.

"You're late." said Jax as Jin assists Kenshi to sit beside Takeda. "And how you managed to bring your weapons inside the mall anyway?" he adds as he sees Kenshi's sheathed katana and Jin's bow and arrows.

"I had my ways." replies Jin after he takes a seat beside Cassie. "What flavor should I order for Mr. Takahashi?" he asks when the waitress arrives to take his order.

"Just get him a vanilla." said Cassie as she watches with amusement at Takeda's and Jacqui's perplexed expressions when they look at Kenshi.

"What's wrong with your dad?" Jacqui asks Takeda as he keeps calling Kenshi's attention but there's no response.

"I really don't know." answers Takeda. "I'm going to use telepathy." Takeda places two fingers on his temple and uses telepathy to speak with Kenshi.

_'Dad. Are you okay? Answer me.'_

_'... Urr... Rrrr... Wwwwrrgh...'_

_'Er, dad?'_

_'... Grrww... Urrrgg... Ffwwwssshh...'_

Takeda finishes his telepathy and switches to use his mouth. "He's disoriented." he turns to Jax. "What did you do to my dad?" he asks.

"He's not responding? I must've punched him hard to scramble his brain." muses Jax.

"You punched Takeda's dad!?" said Jacqui, aghast of what Jax did. "Why did you do that that!?"

Takeda realizes what happened to Kenshi. "You caught him warning us." he said to Jax.

"Nice deduction, Mr. Holmes." quips Cassie and laughs at Takeda's and Jacqui's scowling faces.

Kenshi's coming around. He places a palm against his forehead. "Uurgh... What, happened?"

"Dad?"

"Takeda? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a date with Briggs' daughter?"

"Uh, yeah. But you, Mr. Briggs, Cassie and Jin are here right now, so it's not a date anymore."

"... Ah, I see... And I recalled what happened. I'm sorry for not warning you earlier, son."

Takeda sighs and smiles. "It's nothing and I appreciate your help."

Jax mentioned 'How touching.', which earned him Jacqui's reprimanding look.

Cassie's still smirking of what transpired and decided to play nice. "Now all is settled, why don't we enjoy our ice creams people? Mr. Takahashi, we opted to order you plain vanilla while you were knocked out. Is it okay with you?"

"It's alright. Thank you." replies Kenshi and starts to scoop his ice cream that arrived minutes before. After Kenshi eats a spoonful of ice cream, he grimaces.

"This sundae tastes funny. Is this truly vanilla?" Kenshi said. "Why are all your faces like that?" he adds when he 'sees' the scandalized looks his companions are wearing.

Cassie's the first to break the ice. "Uh... It has, well, blood on it."

"... Oh." Kenshi realizes that blood is dripping from his fixed nose and drops on top his vanilla ice cream.

* * *

**Oh, hi, folks! Sorry. Very busy with life. As I said, updates are intermittent.**


	9. Chapter 9

_' Why does this keep on happening? '_ Kung Jin wonders.

Yesterday, he was chilling in the Special Forces cafeteria, secretly judging people. Then he spotted someone coming to him that gave him dread. It was the strutting, pretty blonde, sporting an undercut hair with a bun, blue-gray eyes covered by Aviator sunglasses, and pink lips that always smirk and spout sassy words.

"What is it this time, Cage?" Jin said.

"We have a mission, Jin." Cassie replied.

"What's this mission?" Jin did have a very bad feeling about this.

"We'll be briefed by our senior commander any minute now."

Jin knew it. Now here he is, in a beach under the sunny weather, wearing his black, swimming trunks, on a mission to keep watch on Takeda and Jacqui.

"They're just chatting for now." said Cassie as she watches the dating couple, who are sitting on stools and drinking. "Get ready to rush on them before they kiss, Jin."

"Yeah, sure." Jin half-heartedly replies. He gotta admit, he likes to annoy Jacqui, who looks good wearing a red, one-piece swimsuit. And Cassie looks really nice in a blue, two-piece swimsuit...

"Will you please focus on the mission?" Cassie suddenly comments out of the blue.

"I am focusing." Jin replies sarcastically._ 'I hate this stupid 'mission'_.

"Right. And I thought you're checking on guys." Cassie retorts.

Jin quickly looks at Cassie. He's sensed something in her words that made him tense and narrow his eyes. "Wait... You knew?"

Cassie removes her eyes from the dating couple to look at Jin, cocking an eyebrow. "That not only you're a former thief and a Shaolin punk but also gay? Yeah, I know."

Jin let's the former two descriptions slide off, focusing more on the latter. "When? How?"

"Well, the first time we met, I'm sensing something's off with you. My senses were right when I caught you looking at cute guys yesterday. Though you'd quickly turn away, like you're trying to erase the images in your head. I'm curious why the Shaolin monks accepted you."

There's no teasing nor sassiness in Cassie's words. She's genuinely curious and somewhat... Concerned. A rare act Jin has never seen her when around him. The tension in Jin's body quickly leaves and he's back to his confident self.

"A wise man once said to me that the Shaolin are only concerned of what matters inside my heart not whom my heart desires. Those words were enough to encourage me to become a Shaolin warrior." Jin raises a cocky brow. "You getting uneasy around me now because you know I'm gay?"

Cassie continues to smirk before returning her attention at the dating couple. "Nope. You're just okay." then she frowns. "But I'm not sure about Jacqui... She's, not worldly..."

"Yeah, I know. She's a homophobe." Jin answers without bitterness as he, too, watches the dating couple.

"Not homophobe. Let's say, she's raised old-school and in the proper traditions... About Takeda -"

"Part of a Shaolin warrior's training is meditation, this includes exercising the mind to be strong and ward off telepathy. Don't worry, I'm not going to act weird so suddenly and he's not my type. If you're worried that my gay status will affect the team, why don't we keep it a secret between us, right?"

Cassie smirks. "Yeah, you're right... Let's just hope Takeda's not gonna read my mind."

Jin can imagine Takeda's shock and frantically running away from him. He chuckles at the thought. "He'll probably wish he never did."

"Oh! Oh! I think they're moving!" said Cassie when she notices the dating couple are getting off their seats, ending the friendly chat between them. "Let's go, Jin!"

"... And back to reality." Jin said when the light banter between them finished and he follows Cassie's hurried footsteps. At least he appreciates Cassie's acceptance of him and not making degrading and false comments such as getting in the showers with the men and looking at male anatomy.

Right now, Jin hates getting involved in this ridiculous mission of monitoring Takeda and Jacqui, but secretly checking on Takeda's nice butt and enjoys seeing their shock and frustration when Cassie suddenly greets them happily.

"How about we check on the volleyball tournament? Looks fun, don't you agree?" Cassie said to her dating friends.

Jacqui had enough. "That's it! No more! You and dad have been trying to stop our date! Will you stop it already!?"

Takeda nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. Can't we just have a time together?"

Cassie smirks at them. "Yes, you can. During missions only."

As the quarrel continues, Jin has a sinking feeling what will happen next. And he's right when Jacqui spoke.

"Cassandra Carlton Cage, I challenge you to a fight! If I win, you and dad won't bother us when we're dating."

"Sure. If you won't lose to me, Jacqueline Sonya Briggs."

Before the two girls go into a battle stance, Jin comes between them. "Wait. You can't just get into a brawl in place like this. Petty fights like what you're about to do will prolong our suspension in going out for missions."

"Jin's right, ladies." Takeda said. "Just remember Jin's and Cass' fight at the park."

"You really enjoy reminding me about that, don't you?" Jin said when Takeda slyly grins.

"Okay, okay. We get your point." Cassie said before turning to Jacqui. "So, got an idea on how we'll fight?"

The answer comes in the form of an announcement.

"Calling all couples! Participate in the shoulder wars! Last couple standing wins a thousand dollars!" It's a game where one person, who'll only use hands and acts as the 'attacker', rides on his/her partner's shoulders, who'll only use feet to move around, and tries to out-balance the opposing couple.

"Oooh. A chicken fight! How about that?" Cassie asks Jacqui while the organizers show the interested beach goers on how the game is played. She offers her hand to shake. "You and Takeda versus me and Jin?"

Jacqui smiles and shakes Cassie's hand. "You're on, girlfriend!"

"Oh, boy." Jin exasperatedly said as he was dragged by Cassie, eliciting a chuckle from Takeda.

After signing up, the girls pair up with their partners and so the other couples. There are twenty couples participating and ready to party. When the signal to start was sounded, the participants begins to fight.

In two minutes time, all insignificant couples cleared the brawl area for the two contenders that easily defeated them: Cassie and Jin versus Jacqui and Takeda.

"It's just us left standing." Cassie said as the crowd cheers on. "Isn't this great? We're the spotlight here. And I'm gonna -"

"Dodge!" Jin warns as he quickly sidesteps to avoid a rushing Takeda. Jacqui's fist, however, grazed Cassie's cheek.

Cassie massages her cheek. "Hey! That was uncalled for! I was -Hey!" Cassie then avoids another punch of Jacqui.

"Just like your father. You really don't know when to shut your mouth, Cass." said Jacqui as she cracks her knuckles.

"And you don't know that you're going down, right here, right now!" Cassie retorts and commands Jin to charge.

Instead of pushing themselves to fall, Cassie and Jacqui are using their fists to punch each other. Then Takeda did a shin kick at Jin. Jin slightly falters from the kick, making Cassie vulnerable from Jacqui's punch.

Jin steps back and jeers at Takeda. "You shouldn't have done that, you know."

Takeda shrugs his shoulders. "I want Jacqui to win this fight and bet."

"Well, I sympathize but too bad you made a mistake by kicking me."

The crowd goes wild as they witnessed the strange shoulder wars. The girls are punching while the boys are kicking. It was a sight to behold. But only one couple must come out the winner.

As the fight progresses, Jacqui summons her strength in her fist and jabs at Cassie. Cassie blocks the punch but it passes through her defense and hits her jaw. Jacqui grins triumphantly as she sees Cassie thrown backwards and dragging Jin with her.

Jin doesn't mind letting Cassie land on her head but he hates being defeated by Jacqui and Takeda. So he uses his Shaolin training. He concentrates and commands his body to maintain his balance. When he feels that he regains his balance, Jin surprises the unsuspecting Takeda by kicking his stomach. Takeda doubled over as he feels the pain. Bending forward also brings a surprised Jacqui to bend forward, too.

"Cass! Now!" Jin shouts.

Cassie recovers from the punch. Instead of punching Jacqui for revenge, she grabs Jacqui's head and pushes her downward with force. Jin quickly knows what Cassie's up to and he sidesteps, doing a shin kick at Takeda as payback.

With Takeda bending forward due to the kicks on his stomach and shin, Jacqui falls forward and both of them drop down the sand. The crowd cheers. Cassie and Jin win!

"Oh, yeah! I told you you're going down." Cassie said as she helps Jacqui. "And I won the bet, so poor you and your date."

"Whatever, Cass." Jacqui said unhappily.

Looks like Jacqui's and Takeda's date won't go smoothly in the near future.

* * *

**Can you really imagine how they can fight like that?**

**Will post new chapter of my other story once I'm done rewriting it because I decided that trying to stay true with the timeline is giving me a hard time on how to end the story.**

**MK wtf: in Takeda's pre-battle banter, you can see his fine ass. Teehee!**


End file.
